callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (perk)
Ghost is a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to the UAV Jammer, Camouflage, and Cold-Blooded perks from other Call of Duty games which feature Perks. Overview Ghost prevents players from being shown on radar while an enemy Spy Plane is in the air, similarly to how UAV Jammer and Camouflage work. Ghost also brings the ability to wear ghillie suits without using sniper rifles into multiplayer. Ghost's Pro version prevents automated killstreaks, with the exception of Dogs, from attacking the player. In addition, it removes the red box that marks targets for the player-controlled killstreaks such as the Gunship. It also prevents the player from glowing white in the Infrared Scope or in a Camera Spike. As a final effect, the red cross-hair and name do not appear when an enemy aims at a player using Ghost Pro. Aim Assist still targets Ghost Pro users, however. Contrary to the in-game description of Ghost, neither Ghost nor Ghost Pro will protect the player from an SR-71 Blackbird, Dogs (except on the Wii version), or Motion Sensors. Pro Challenges *'Concealed Kills' – Kill 20 enemies while they have a Spy Plane or Blackbird active. *'Destroy Aircraft' – Destroy 30 aircraft with any non-Killstreak launcher (i.e. M72 LAW or Strela-3). *'Destroy Sentry Gun' – Destroy 1 Sentry Gun Gallery Ghost8.png|Arctic Black Ops w/ Ghost Ghost6.png|Arctic Spetsnaz w/ Ghost Ghost3.png|NVA w/ Ghost File:Ghost2.1.png|Op40 w/ Ghost Ghost1.2.jpg|SOG w/ Ghost Ghost5.png|Urban Spetsnaz w/ Ghost Ghost3.png|Tropas w/ Ghost Ghost7.png|Urban Black Ops w/ Ghost Appearance Modifier Ghost gives the player model a ghillie suit or other sort of camouflage, depending on the faction. Urban Black Ops - Gray hooded cloaked figure, with backpack. Urban Spetsnaz - Same as above with green and black camouflage. Arctic Black Ops - '''The original winter ghillie suit. '''Arctic Spetsnaz - A Russian winter ghillie suit. SOG - Original jungle ghillie suit. NVA - Green clothing attire. Op 40 - Original green ghillie suit. Tropas - Hooded urban ghillie suit without leaves. Trivia *In Combat Training, a glitch may occur. The AI opponents may have Ghost or Ghost Pro, but their character model won't have a ghillie suit even though it is part of their team attire for Ghost. *Also in Combat Training, AI opponents may have a ghillie suit and Ghost/Ghost Pro, but will still show up on the radar when using a Spy Plane, as if they didn't have it. *Using Valkyrie Rockets will count toward the "Destroy Aircraft" Pro Challenge, even though it says the player cannot use any Killstreak launcher. *The Arctic Spetsnaz with Ghost uses Dimitri Petrenko's face model. *When playing Domination, the team announcer will not announce that the player is losing a flag if it is being captured by a player with Ghost Pro. *There is a playlist called Express in Black Ops where Ghost and Second Chance cannot be used. If a class using these perks is used, they will have no effect in gameplay. *Using Ghost Pro in conjunction with Hacker Pro and a silencer will make the player completely invisible on the enemy's mini-map (much like Cold-Blooded Pro and Ninja Pro in Modern Warfare 2), unless they use a Blackbird. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks